Brothers Stick Together
by violet day
Summary: Baby Bear goes exploring


A\n - I don't own any of this, but it is a one shot for my "One Big Family" story,,,,,,,, enjoy!

* * *

(**_Baby Bear's P.O.V_**)

After I left everyone to go for a walk by myself, and got kissed by Mama a dozen times, I finally left the house, and made my way to Duloc. I know we all went there before to stand up to Farquaad, but since we all recently heard it was abandoned, I wanted to check it out.

I wanted to go alone because, now a days, wherever we go we go as a group now. Don't get me wrong, I love my new family. But even before all this happened, I never really got to do things on my own. So I was really excited to do something on my own for a change.

* * *

I continued to walk down the road when I noticed Hansel and Gretel playing with Red Riding Hood, The Lost Boys, and Mama Goose. I was at first tempted to go play with them too, but I didn't know how to approach them. I guess since I never had anyone my own age to play with, I didn't know how to act around them, oh well.

I was on a bigger mission anyway, I smiled to myself, and went to go to my destination.

* * *

Minutes later, I finally reached to gates of Duloc, and being as little as I was, I slipped right through the bars, and looked around the deserted town. Nothing real special, just dust everywhere, with everything looking destroyed.

I then turned my attention to the castle doors, and ran up to them. But as soon as I got the big door open, I heard a voice behind me shout, "NO!". Shocked, I quickly turned around thinking it was a guard that was still there. I might be a bear, but I was only 7, I couldn't fight someone off on my own just yet.

When I did turn around, I didn't see anyone. It was only until after I heard to door close one again, that I thought it might be a ghost. Still confused, I kept looking around me. "Who's here?", I asked. The voice spoke again.

"Down here, bud", said the voice. I looked down to see Gingy panting, while holding the door closed. How did he know I was here?

"Gingy? What are you doing here?", I asked him. Shocked, but at the same time getting annoyed because I thought I was finally alone for once.

"I followed you here, kid. And its a good thing I did. I don't want you going in there! Its dangerous!", he said as he regained his breath and looked up at me.

"But why?", I asked.

"Because kid, I was in there, and it might still have traps and everything. Trust me, I'm keeping you safe. I don't want you going in there. Its not a fun place to be, Baby Bear", he said. I completely forgotten he was there, but still didn't know how he knew I was here.

"Okay, but-", a thought came to me. "Did my parents tell you to follow me?", I asked, becoming mad.

"No, I saw you leaving and wanted to go with you, I tried to catch up, but its kind of hard when your as tall as a garden gnome", giggled Gingy. My anger went away fast as I started to laugh, too.

"I guess, sorry", I said.

"No problem, and hey, if your parents did send me after you, its because they love you", he said a matter of factly.

"You're right, and thanks for coming with me, and looking after me too", I said, now feeling ashamed when I saw he was with me.

"That's what brothers are for", said Gingy. I smiled, because I never had a brother before. "Now, lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps!". I once again looked around at the abandoned town, and shivered; It was a little ghostly.

"Yeah, lets go", I said, but as I took a step forward, Gingy spoke up.

"Um, kid, you mind if I ride on your shoulder? I ran two miles to get to you. And it felt like ten".

I laughed once more, "Sure", I said as I knelt down, let him walk on my paw, stand back up and put him on my shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief at not having to walk or run anymore. And together, we exited the gates and went to do something else.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day together, just the two of us. But we were starting to miss the others, and decided to go back to the house.

After walking a mile back, we saw Hansel and Gretel running towards us. When they finally reached us, they looked at us with snobby looks and began to point and laugh at us. I started to get angry, but stayed quiet.

"You're supposed to eat cookies not wear them, Bear Boy", cackled Gretel, pointing at Gingy.

"Yeah, and if you keep that up, you'll end up like that loon who lives in that shoe, crazy and weird", taunted Hansel. I was about to say something, but Gingy spoke up.

"You listen here, half pints, leave my brother alone, or I'll push you down that hill with Jack and Jill", he said, but was answered by more giggles from the twins.

I however, walked past them without looking back. I could hear Gingy complaining about them.

"Kid, why didn't you scare them?", Gingy asked. I kept walking but looked at him.

"Not worth it, but I'm glad you stood up for me, thanks Gingy", I said, happy that Gingy smirked a little, and sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah", he joked. "Lets go home". I agreed.

* * *

One mile later, we made it back to the house, and were greeted by Godmother who ran towards us.

"Gingy, Baby, where've you two been. I was worried sick!", she asked.

"Really?", I asked.

"Why of course, why wouldn't I be?", she said. I was secretly happy, though, that she was worried where I was; Someone besides my parents I mean.

"Nothing, we were just out", I said, she too let out a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are back, now come along, I'm reading a story to everyone in the living room, its "Sleeping Beauty", she said.

"Yay! I love when you read stories to us", I said as I gave her a bear hug, and she responded by hugging me back. Then kept her arm around me as we walked to the front door. Gingy however, jumped off my shoulder and ran to the stairs.

"Uh, I'll be right back, I gotta take a sprinkle shower first!", he said, then ran up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of us sat down to listen to Godmother read. And as she read, I looked around at everyone and was thankful to have all of them as part of my family. I then continued to snuggle with Mama, and kept listening to the story, with Gingy sitting on my lap.

* * *

A\n - Another one shot,,,,,,,,, please read and review!


End file.
